A Bridge Between Worlds
by GinMerric
Summary: Shinichi Izumi finally reaches the conclusion of his twisted, inhumane and bizarre journey, and has obtained his own definition of what it means to be human. When he and Satomi Murano depart to Tokyo's 20th ward, Nerima, to celebrate their 4th anniversary as a couple, a gluttonous ghoul will leave an unalterable gash in Shinichi's heart forever.. [Parasyte/Tokyo Ghoul Crossover]
1. Chapter 1 - Henceforth

Author Notes

**I do not own Parasyte and Tokyo Ghoul in any way shape or form, and all the rights belong to the original owners. I, GinMerric, am in no way trying to make financial profit from these characters in my fanfic. Please support the official release. Yada ya da yada...**

First and foremost, let me introduce myself. I am GinMerric, but please refer to me as Gin in the future.

This is my very own debut fanfic on this site, I truly hope that It'll be something that might entertain you all. Please don't hesitate to point out my writing flaws, but please be respectful, I wouldn't start flaming at your first written fanfiction, so I expect the same in return. Also If you like what I wrote, the whole idea, gist and concept, please say so. This chapter after all is nothing but a pilot, and unless there is a demand for it I will not continue writing this story.

Now on to the more important part of these notes.  
>If you haven't read either the Parasyte manga or the Tokyo Ghoul manga, then I recommend you to do so, of course It's not imperative to do so, but then you won't be spoiled during the duration of this fanfic.<br>Also, I cannot guarantee when the next chapter comes, if it does at all.  
>I'll try to keep a steady schedule, but I can't promise anything, <em>yet<em> anyway.

But enough digression, I wish you all lots of reading pleasure.

* * *

><p>[Chapter 1 - Henceforth]<br>**Shinichi POV**

_196._

I grunt, as I relax my right arm allowing my body to fall towards the dirty pavement that was strewn all across the train station.

"Hnngh." I exerted.

Pain and stress built up in my muscles as I halted my descent to the disgusting pavement.  
>I remain there, straining my right arm under the weight of my body.<p>

_I couldn't help it. _Is what I thought while staring at my right hand, a smile encroached my cheeks as I recall old memories fondly.

_Migi.._

So much has changed for me in the last five years, such as Migi deciding to remain dormant in his everlasting hibernation.

Graduating high school with her..

Failing a lot of college entrance exams, dooming my chances of a happy, stable future..

Running into that dangerous serial killer, Kabuto, who nearly took Satomi away from me.. Migi saving her, just in time..

Telling her about everything that happened to me.. Believe me, it was just as weird as admitting that you have a strange fetish..

Not that I have that or anything else for that matter..

I grit my teeth as I raise myself towards the sky once again, sweat dripping down my forehead and splashing on the frame of my expensive, black rimmed Rey-Ben glasses.

_197. _I counted in my mind.

More than anything, I desired the power to never let such harm befall to her, or myself _ever_ again.  
>Here I am, having wasted 3 years of my life, on a variety of martial arts and self-defense training programs, and honing my abnormally strong body to survive and prepare myself for the worst, courtesy of a Migi, I guess.<p>

Hell, I haven't even seen Satomi for three months now, and if today weren't our 4th anniversary I doubt that I would be here at all, most likely I would still be preparing myself for a scenario that would never show it's ugly face anyway.

The Parasites have adapted so well in the last couple of years that they are _almost_ indistinguishable to humans now, they feed mostly on human food, lowering the death toll that was once, impeccably large.  
>Allowing the whole parasite incident fade like a suppressed nightmare..<br>But I can't rest _yet_, so much is still _so_ uncertain.

Sensing others parasites is nearly impossible, for me then anyway, I could just about sense their murderous intent..  
>That only works when the source is close to me, and even then, I still wouldn't know for <em>certain<em> if it was a parasite.  
>For all I know, there could be one right behind me, and I wouldn't notice.<p>

_And that **scared** me more than anything else.._

I was about to drop down to the pavement again for another push-up, but to my surprise the area that surrounded me darkened fiercely, indicating that something blocked the sun near me.

_No.. It couldn't be a parasite, **could it**?_

For a while I remain unmoved, waiting for this fog of darkness to lift and allowing me to enjoy the sun on my exposed skin again, but to my dismay the darkness stood motionlessly.  
>Lifting my head slowly upwards, I saw an large eye staring right at me.<p>

"Whoa!" A startled shout was all that escaped my mouth, before I fell face first on the dirty pavement.

I wince as the sharp and loose pebbles dug into my face.

"Ah!" The meek voice responded, the sound of fright practically leaking from it.

"Shinichi, are you okay?" The voice recoiled quickly, foregoing the previous tone of fright it had.

I grimaced in pain as I pushed myself to my feet hastily, I ran a hand through my hair, checking if it was still styled backwards as I left it, but bangs have fallen in my peripheral sight, suggesting that it has not remained as I left it.  
>I began preening my sleeveless, black shirt, brushing away the lingering dirt with my toned arms.<br>I reciprocated my methodical cleaning ritual with my khaki cargo pants, and a sigh quickly freed itself from my lips.

I gazed upon the owner of the of the meek voice before responding.

She stood at nearly the same height as myself, just a head shorter.  
>Her maroon colored hair glistening in the bright afternoon sun, thin strands of hair masquerading her pale face, its length surpassing her shoulders and tied into a nice, but simple braid. She wore a frilly, rose colored cardigan with a dull gray tank top underneath and sky blue, tight fitting, jeans, that looked quite roughed up.<br>She stares back into my brown eyes with her own set of chestnut colored beads, her eyes radiating eagerness, happiness and comfort.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine, Satomi." I retorted sheepishly, the maroon haired girl dubbed as Satomi smiled a warm and gentle at me as a result.

I couldn't help but turn redder at the sight of her smile, a sight I haven't seen for a while now, not wanting her to see my embarrassment, my eyes deviate away from her.  
>I felt a slight tug at my arm, and I returned my gaze to Satomi.<p>

"Shinichi-kun!" She suddenly announced firmly, her expression equally as firm as her voice.

"Ah... Uh.. Yea?" I stammered, unable to grasp the sudden shift of tone in our conversation.

"Are you _really_ Shinichi Izumi?" She quizzed, with a innocent expression written all over her meek face, stressing on the 'really' part of her sentence.

_I.._

My eyes reflexively turn to my right hand, but it remains simply the same as I let it, _motionless_, _lifeless_ and mostly _Migi-less._  
>A wry smile encroaches on my face, as I recall the night that started it all...<p>

* * *

><p>"UUUUAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" I shouted atop of my lungs as I frantically danced away from my bed sheets with great haste, and made my way to the opposite end of my small room, my headphones dropped to the ground almost instantaneously.<p>

"Ah.. An-n... Sn- Snake!" I stuttered fearfully, as my eyes drift to the floor.

What stared back at me was a slime green colored, snake like creature, no bigger than your average rodent, its head was nearly ivory in color, almost resembling a drill in its shape, but it's attention was clearly trained on _me_.

I swallowed the pent up saliva in my mouth, as I quickly reached for my desk, and clung to a magazine that lied on it.

I grinned slightly as I can finally unleashed the plan that I formulated in my mind.

I clenched the magazine I held in my fist, as I...

_I.._

..Flailed the magazine wildly, like a _stupid, uncivilized barbarian_.

Midst my wild barrage of disappointingly weak and uncoordinated strikes, the uh.. snake for the lack of a better term, spearheaded itself into my flailing right hand without wasting any time.

I flinched, both in horror as well as pain, as I saw the uh.. snake swim through my arm, reaching further and further in mere minutes.

In a brash attempt to save my own skin, I grappled my headphone cords and haphazardly wrapped them over my arm, just below my shoulder, and then I pulled with all the force I could muster in my other hand and jaw as I nearly screamed in unison with all the effort I forced into this one, important task.

My arm burned, and stung, like a thousand wasps perforating my arm, before I knew it my my arm was all red and swollen, I couldn't even feel my fingers anymore, but when I was about to relent, my eye incremented open and I spotted that.. thing! Swimming against the cords of my headphone, unable to go any further, until it disappeared a split second later.

Relieved, I unwind the cord, but my effort were cut short as my father and mother stormed into my room, I smiled weakly as I examined the very dumb shock that was obvious on their faces.

''Uh.. This isn't what it looks like!'' I shouted, but my effort was _obviously_ in vain.

* * *

><p>My mind slowly returned back to reality, to the dull train station I stood on. I was about to drop to the floor to exert my body again with push-ups, when I noticed an passive-aggressive Satomi staring impatiently at me, clearly repressing her frustration for being ignored.<p>

_Huh, wait what?!_

Oh right! I totally forget to answer her.

"Of course, silly. I'm me, who else can I be." I replied with a half grin plastered on my face.

"Huh? What are you going on about? The train has arrived, Shinichi-kun." Satomi exclaimed confused, darting her eyes all over her surroundings, searching for her luggage, I presumed.  
>I felt my own eyebrows furrow in confusion at her response, she did say something, right?<p>

_I swore that she asked me if I-_

"Shinichi! The Train!" She bellowed loudly, repeating only the important parts of her previous sentence.

_Huh? wait.. WHAT?! _Awareness hits me like a sledgehammer, and I could feel my mouth drop in response.

I straightened my toes to look over Satomi's head, and yes, there it stood, the train to Tokyo's 20th ward, Nerima, anxiously waiting until it could leave for the next destination.

_Oh Crap Baskets!_

I forcefully took Satomi's luggage and mine in my own hands.

"Hey! Shinichi-kun, wait!" She argued.

I didn't even turn my head, if we missed this train we could be stranded for hours before the next one arrives, one hour of waiting is_ fine_, but not _two_ of them in the same day no less.

"Of course! _After_ we get into the train!" I bellowed, stressing on the 'After' as my legs automatically stride to the train

The closer we ran to the train's entrance, the more both she and I realize, that we weren't going to make it.

Out of desperation, I threw my heavy suitcase and Satomi's luggage into the train, with meticulously calculated accuracy, courtesy of not being fully human, both her's as well as my own luggage flew inside the train, _in a nice arc of course_.

The action did earn some annoyed glares from the people who were already positioned inside the train, but frankly I didn't care a bit about their bruised egos or startled glares.

"Satomi! C'mon!" I yelled.

She closed the distance between herself and I, without wasting a single moment, I hoisted her in my arms, bridal style, whilst running.

I took a deep breath as she dug her head into my chest, for safety.

I_ ran_.. like really, _REALLY_ fast. Faster than any ordinary human ever could hope to achieve..

Crossing the entire latitude of the train station in a fraction of a second, or two, to be lenient and humble..

A loud noise echoed throughout the train station, the signal that the train was allowed to go on with its timeless journey.  
>As the doors began to close in slow-motion, I contorted my body so Satomi and I could fit through without too much issue, but I haven't calculated that our own luggage would block our entry.<p>

_OhshitohshitOHSHIT!_ I thought haphazardly.

_I knew it.._

I tripped over our own luggage, causing me to yet again eat dirt with my face, and Satomi to fly head first into the adjacent doors, needless to say it hurt..

..Like a _bitch_.

I perked up at the sound of laughing, and there I saw Satomi with the most ridiculous head of hair ever.  
>Her maroon brown hair that usually so straight and elegant, was now extremely disheveled, probably due to my overwhelming speed. Her hair was simply an afro of spiky hair and a misshapen braid now.<p>

"Pff.. Kchh.. Hahaha!" I cracked, unable to hold back my laughter.

We both laughed vigorously, ignoring everyone else, as the train began to depart to our new destination.

* * *

><p>I've finally managed to snag a pair of seats after standing for like...<p>

..._Hours_.

But sadly not without having a dispute over it. How would I know that he was going to bathroom for a bit, it isn't like he left a sign saying..

_Toilet Break! Don't you even think of touching my seat, punk!_

_Ugh.._

I was arguing with that guy for at least 10 minutes, until Satomi jumped in the middle and he immediately started flirting with her, I wasn't even three feet away from him, It's a good thing I don't fight unless I need to, yet his attitude puzzled me.  
>He was about choke me for taking his seat, and after seeing her, he just got up and left after she asked him politely.<p>

_Best.. First.. Train ride.. __..**Ever**.. Of all time.. _I reflected with _enjoyment, _no really, I did somewhat _enjoy it_.

Not to mention that I've been staring out of the window and still haven't seen anything but the plains, I guess Japan isn't as mountainous as I originally weened.

My disappointment shows as I sigh a sweer, intolerable and deep sigh that is nearly the manifestation of my_ impeccable_ boredom.

Looking outside, I couldn't espy much, but the gigantic moving Gaussian blur, muddled with vibrant greens that you would often spot in a child's finger painting class.

_Dull_, really..

A yank at my hand brings my attention to something new, well _mostly_ new.

Satomi.

_At least her hair doesn't look as it's been in the microwave anymore. _I mused casually, while trying to prevent myself from snickering at the mental image in my mind.

"Yo," I said suavely.

The maroon haired girl, smiled wryly at my response, she wipes a bang away from her eye, before sitting on the edge of her seat adjacent to my own, curiosity welling up in her eyes.

"Have you made any progress on your novel yet, Shinichi-kun?"

_Oh yes_.. My _pet_ project, for the last five months. To be honest, I been been doing nothing but wrestling with that inner demon known as writer's block. Heck, I haven't even_ begun_ on a title yet, just whenever I try writing something..

Well..

Something _bad_, usually happens..

Like that time I nearly finished my first draft on my laptop, and I accidentally drop it to the floor, destroying my hard drive _with my story on it_.

Or the time I fell asleep after having a creative burst for 3 hours straight, I forgot to save it, subsequently my father turned my laptop off, _with my story on it._

Or even the time when I stayed at Satomi's place, and I made some really useful notes of one of my characters, before her cat tore it to pieces, _with, yet again, my story on it._

I couldn't help but sigh, _really loudly._

_Yeah.. Bad stuff. _I reflected.

_Worst thing is that I have less than four months to get ready in pristine condition edited and all before It'll be released in the stores. __But at least she loves it, and my earlier works. Which in itself might be a miracle. _I groveled.

Snapping out of my daze rapidly, I did my best to respond_ honestly_..  
>Well.. With <em>honestly<em>, I mean _mostly_ truths..

Mostly _half-truths_ that is, only to not make her worry..

"I.. uh.. Have been researching on a wide variety of subjects now, and I've fleshed out the back story of my deuteragonist. Still thinking of a better title though." I replied meagerly, adjusting my glasses with my thumb, all the while trying to prevent my shame from showing.

I have definitely been researching, but not always for my story, mostly looking at my old work that I posted on a variety of sites, forums and blogs, hell I posted on a site known as FanFiction dot net, geez I can't believe I wrote such childish smut before, but relishing in my old accolades was fun, that made me decide to follow this profession over all the others, but mostly my research led me to martial arts, I manged to read at least a books worth of tips regarding knife fighting.

_Man, I would love to practice Escrima. _I bemused aloofly.

But don't get me started on the rest, I mean, I still don't have a proper title yet, and I've been thinking for quite some time now, but still mostly nothing.

"Any Idea what you're gonna call it?" The young college graduate asked, snapping me _yet again_ out of my daze.  
>I shook my head, biting on my lip. It seems it counts as a response for her, as she immediately followed up.<p>

"Maybe you should name it; The Amazing Shinichi and his Inhuman Righty!" She beckoned proudly, puffing out her chest to reinforce her words, with mischief eyes rested upon me.

"Pffft... Oh really now?" I manage to sarcastically mutter under my breath, whilst controlling my laugh.

She nodded, not even noticing the sarcasm loaded in my voice.

_The sad thing is that it **still** is a title, a weird one, but much more than I have thought of._

"Really _mature_ of you, truly a living example for all future adults." I responded half sarcastic, half chuckling.

I relax back into my seat, letting the comfortable seat completely support myself. I glanced around in the train wagon, next to me is a mother and daughter, they seem to be counting the clouds in the sky, a sudden warmth hits me like a truck as I gazed at the scene, recalling my own mother fondly. And despite that..

It.. Still.. _Hurts_..

My chest that is..

I frantically tug at my chest as intense pain shot through me, like a bullet, I dug my fingernails deep inside my shirt, my breathing turned restless, heat converged in both body and mind, like the furnace in my body is suddenly jerked to 130 degrees Celsius.  
>Pain flooded my body wildly, as I drank the air hurriedly.<p>

_Damned crap baskets! Not again, not now.._

My chest would always get worked up after seeing a mother and child, like this.

It reminds me of..

_My.._

_My own mother.._

_I.. I miss you, mom.. So very much._

I wanted to cry, to just let loose the colossal abundance of emotion that filled my heart, on the spot.  
>No matter how much pain I suffer, I could never cry, that was a luxury I once had.<br>Just like always, my heart ached heavily, but my head remains unnaturally cold, calm and collected.

But even _though_ I can think calmly..

_Why doesn't the pain stop?_ I questioned myself, in my mind.

Satomi looks at me with worry, _very_ clear in her facial expression,  
>She clasps her hands on my shoulder, and shakes me wildly in fear.<p>

My head began to lighten, as her frantic shouts of worry began to slowly fade out, my body loses control of itself and I spiral downwards to the cold floor.  
>I couldn't even feel the impact anymore, as my entire body turned numb from the pain.<br>My vision starts to grow worse, and I couldn't completely make out the plethora of people that surround me, but the unique ones still stood out to me.

Satomi, kneeling by my side, _crying_..

The mother and her daughter, both shocked and in awe..

The rude guy, from the seat dispute, calling for the help as he left the wagon..

And many more, simply staring at me, suffering from the bystander's effect..

But my eyes rest on a woman, who seems _different_, she has lavender purple locks, donning red rimmed glasses and a white dress with black and red horizontal stripes printed on it, I _can't_ put my finger on it, on the strangeness that is.

She was almost out of my peripheral vision, _yet_ something drew me to her.  
>She looks at me with..<p>

_Interest?  
><em>

However, before everything turns to black, I see her eyes darken, my heart skipped a beat, as a familiar feeling washed over me, a cold, fearful feeling.

_Murderous intent..?  
><em>

Then everything turns dark, and I lose sight of myself in the haze of darkness, only the bloody red fog in my eyes seeing me off as I depart.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ego Sum Verum Aeternum

_**Author Notes**_

To be completely fair, I did not expect such an astounding response for this fanfic. So.. thank you for placing faith in my story, I will do my best to make this ride as enjoyable as I possibly can. Please don't hesitate to describe your own ideas for where the fanfic needs to go or grow in the future, I won't promise to use every single idea you present to me, but I can promise to evaluate them fairly.

Sorry for the long wait between chapters by the way, I didn't mean for it to be this long, but illness held me back for a couple weeks and I was unable to write that time being. Especially since I had an eye surgery during the time I've been writing this chapter. My left eye is luckily out of harm's way now and I am recovering.

This brings me to my next bit. Although I am extremely happy with your input so far (Most notably my beta-reader Zaru), I have a confession to make, as a writer I feel terribly pressured to make this enjoyable for all of you, but I'm not a _deity of creative writing_ or something among _those_ lines, I am simply _human_ and as a human I can't satisfy all the wants and needs you expect from me (I will try to, don't worry). Sorry for busting that out there, but I really felt that I needed state this before we are _knee deep_ into chapters.

So thank you for your support and for taking the time to read my (excruciatingly) long notes.

**Also, still don't have a schedule for the fanfic.** _Sorry guys_.

But above all, I wish you all.. _lots of reading pleasure._

* * *

><p>[Chapter 2 - Ego Sum Verum Aeternum]<br>** Shinichi POV**

**"Are you really Izumi-kun?" **A voice called out in distress, I think it was..

_'Sa... To.. Mi'_ I managed to form inside my blurry mind.

Before I could further probe my mind for answers, my thoughts were interrupted by the next set of familiar voices.

**"SHUT UP!" **Another voice screamed, the shrill tone seemed to reach to the ends of my being, I could feel all of its animosity, that voice was definitely _mine._

I began to recall this scenario in my mind, it was during the time Satomi was drifting further and further away from me, due to my own increasingly cold demeanor, I felt pained during this discovery as there was nothing I could do to prevent me from listening to this scene, _again._

_'who wouldn't be drifting away from me if they saw what I did during that time.'_ I solemnly confessed to myself.

**"I'm sorry.. I've mistaken you for someone else.."** The soft voice muttered jittery, from the sound of it the owner may very well break into a_ pitiful_ mess of tears. Frantic footsteps took the stage and was all I could hear _time and again_.

Till it ended and only silence reigned in this desolate darkness I found myself in, slight aches settled within me as the old wound reopened once again.  
>I felt disgruntled as moments passed, confusion and unease stacking up rapidly in my foggy mind, millions of questions piling up like dozens of paperwork, banging on my head and screaming for attention.<p>

It _hurts_..  
>My mind <em>hurts<em>..

But above all, I felt ashamed at the sight of the former scene taking place, a shame that was buried a long time ago with a plastered on smile on my cheeks, whilst doing so. I hoped that smiling would allow me to forget the harsh thing I put her through, and experienced myself.

But that would be me just _lying_ to myself wouldn't it?

_'I never apologized for yelling to her did I?'_ I realized, it felt terrible that I forgot that, especially after hearing once again how I acted to her, how I.. _Mistreated_ her.

I felt even more gloomy and grim as a result, I am truly the worst boyfriend ever, _aren't I_?

_'I should definitely apologize to her later.'_ I declared to myself, it didn't ease up on any of the shame and regret I felt, but at least it was a start, one that meant that things may finally shift into a better tone, and change towards something of better nature.

But nothing ever works out..  
><em>Does it?<em>

A bloody, crimson glow, only inches away from me, catches my attention and upon making eye contact with it,_ I_..

_Froze..  
><em>  
>Like a deer staring into a car's bright headlights..<p>

A pair of humongous irises were focusing their gaze on me, they were circular in shape and stretched far and wide through the perpetual darkness, I briefly wondered, why I _didn't noticed_ it earlier, but I shove those thoughts away for another time, a _better _time, a _safer_ time.

Because something else screeched for my scrutiny, not the fact that giant eyes were ogling right at me, no.. That was the very_ least_ of my problems right now, the real danger lied in what they were projecting towards me.

A _horrible, vile, twisted, malevolent, dark, gloomy_ and _hostile_ energy. A type of energy that I recognize many times over if I needed to.  
>Similar to all the world's worst wickedness I fought in my life such as <em>Mr. A<em>..

_ Tamiya Ryoko.._

_ Hideo Shimada.._

_ Tamura Reiko.._

_That Parasite that killed her.._

_Miki.._

_Gotou_

_Brr_.. Gotou's name still brought me the cold shakes with its utterance, despite him being long dead.  
>Still it seems he still hit a <em>nerve<em> within me, quite _a lot_ of nerves..

But, all of them radiated the same _despicable_ energy.

_Murderous intent.._

Once again I felt grateful for the curse I gained several years ago, long after Migi departed..  
>Yes, the only superhuman competence I have. A <em>pathetic<em> one to be frank, as it is reliant to loads of other variables, but useful nonetheless.  
>I stood tensed, my body was ready to veer into <em>combat mode<em> whenever I needed to, but..

The moment _never_ ocurred..

The eyes only radiated this _sensation_, it did nothing other than that, as if the sight before me was frozen in time itself, unable to move even the smallest bit, _stuck_ in its cage or _frozen_ like I was.

I felt intrigued by the view before me, I felt curious, something I _never_, _ever_ felt during these kind of encounters, it was oddly _soothing_.

_'Have I seen those eyes before?'_ I questioned myself, as I stretched out my_ Migi-less_ hand.

I hesitantly edged forward, towards the giant irises.  
>I collected my courage and primed my body for any resistance, any warning that might indicate things might turn for the<em> worst<em>.

Yet, _nothing happened_? Well, not yet anyway..

As I confronted the giant ominous irises, they light up, glowing in the same familiar crimson glow I noticed earlier. I would be perplexed by the whole spectacle if they didn't..

_Lit up, like a match_ and** _blew up_**..

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open, with the force of a<em> bullet<em> impacting on a slab of strong _concrete_.

Immediately, my eyes stung as if concentrated acid was eating away at my eyes, burning its way to my skull.

My eyes began to drizzle, and my vision was imperfect to say the least.  
>A large daunting, unrepairable gash centering itself in my vision, the crack was disgusting..<br>The tiny crack wedges open further and further forming more cracked glass crystals, the discomfort inside me increases steadily and an impulse shot itself to through my body.

_Scratch.._

_..._

_Scrape.._

_..._

_Crack.._

_..._

_Grate.._

_..._

_Rasp.._

_..._

_Snap!_

I precipitously halted in my scratching mania, contemplating why I even began scraping at my glasses in the first place.  
>I hoisted my left arm to take off my glasses, but I found myself in a rather difficult situation and a plethora of broken, disarranged thoughts were flung around though me.<p>

_'Huh?'_

_'C'mon!'_

_'What the actual-!'_

The sight that greeted me was something akin to horror movie, specifically something zombie related.  
>My hand was torn and cut into a revolting, vile lump of flesh, I could vaguely peg my own muscle tissue, I don't even think there was still any skin tissue left on my hand and some of my fingers displayed flexibility I never thought was <em>humanly<em> possible...

In a hurry to cleanse myself from this_ awful bodily horror_, I grabbed all my contorted fingers with my other hand _and_..

_And.._

_'Why the hell is this arm still fine?'_ I bemused somewhat angrily.

"Selfish bastard. You couldn't protect my other arm, couldn't you?" I questioned my _Migi-less_ hand, as I received no response from it, my face contorted into a shit-eating grin.

"Still.." I paused, my large grin shifting into a wry smile. "Thanks for saving my good..." I took a deep breath, and solidified my mind.

'_This is gonna** hurt**..'_

"AAAAAAARRRRM AAAUGH!" I yelled as snapped all my contorted fingers on my left hand back in their original position, the healthy position.

A sickening snap echoed around me, seemingly going onwards forever and so did my scream of agony.

If I could cry I probably would simply, because I'm _way_ too unfamiliar with these levels of physical pain.

After the fit of pain subsided I took a better look at my injured arm, the sight was... Somewhat more _comforting_ than before.  
>For the most parts my arm was loaded with scrapes, bruises and cuts.<br>Though, there appeared to be a big shard of glass embedded in my upper arm, luckily for me it wasn't bleeding _that_ much, probably due to the shard blocking the only way out for my bodily fluids.

_'Considering how deep it went I'm glad it doesn't-!'_

"Aaaaooow! Holy snipes!" I hollered in anguish, I clucked my tongue in annoyance.

_ 'I guess this must be karma for something..'_ I inferred bitterly, cursing the existence of some _higher deity_ that took a liking to my suffering.

I flicked my index finger at the large protruding shard of glass, in hindsight that wasn't too bright of me..

"Ow..! That's _definitely_ stuck." I confirmed, while clenching my right fist to take my mind off the pain.

_'Where am I anyway?' _I thought curiously, while brushing the dirt out my locks.

I tried to heave my body forward, but yet _another_ source of pain unfurled its ugly head to _undermine_ my progress.

_'Yeah.. Ugh.. Definitely 2, 3.. No.. 4 broken ribs'_ I rationalized painfully, while clutching my chest hoping the pain would subside as I held my broken bones together.

I wheezed heavily as I stood upon my own two feet again, a feat_ I will never take for granted from this day onwards._  
>Luckily my legs were still intact, mostly anyway.. If you ignored the scrapes, burns and much smaller objects embedded into my leg, which I removed without to much predicament.<p>

Now I could finally oversee the carnage that transpired the train I was inside only moments ago.

From the looks of things I was unconscious on train tracks, elevated high above the busy streets of what I assume was Tokyo.  
>Loads of police cruisers blotted the roads below the train tracks, the red and blue lights prickled my eyes, as a result I quickly turned away from the stinging sensation and my point of view shifted to the train itself..<p>

Most of the front of the train was in a minty condition, even if I counted the distortion in front of the train it was far to small to be another train.  
>Relief found its way though my body during this realization, I embraced this sensation by wheezing out deeply.<p>

_'I guess they didn't slammed head first into another train, that's a good'_ I thought with an optimistic tone, before interrupting myself.  
><em>'Could there be other survivors then?'<em> I inquired.

Then my eyes spun to the other side of the of the large vehicle, and all I saw was crushed, broken, fragmented and even splintered metal littering the train tracks for miles as far my enhanced eyes could grasp.  
>Entire wagons were catapulted into various numbers of skyscrapers, like a supernatural, sadistic storm forming itself just above the train.<br>Plumes of smoke coiled themselves above the sunny sky, nearly blotting out the sun itself.

Oh, and the _smell_, _oh the smell_..  
>It was irony and metallic and simply vastly spread across this very district of Tokyo.<p>

_Blood_, naturally. It was _reeking_ of blood, the blood of all the innocent that boarded the train.

Yet, as the world around me seemed calm and serene, my heart was far,_ far_, _**far**_ from calm and serene.

_ 'Oh no..'_

_..._

Sweat tickles down my face and the droplets slowly descend to the tracks below.

...

_'Oh no no no.'_

_..._

Adrenaline was pumped through my veins, my vision began to tunnel, the large crack on my glasses began centering itself in that tunnel.

...

_'No.. **No!**'_

I visibly flinch and grimace as the truth unveiled itself to me.  
>My knees start to quiver uncontrollably, in <em>fear<em>.  
>But that fear was not meant for myself though..<br>But for..

_'Satomi!'_ Her name bursts in my head like a armed grenade during it's inevitable explosion.

I tossed my broken glasses from my face, I can note how the crystal within the glasses grow even more unstable before the crack spreads even further. I fortified my heart and kicked through the doors that granted entry to the many passenger that stepped on this train, and I heave myself inside into the minty, yet splintered wreckage.

_And ran like the flames in the distance licked my heels.._

* * *

><p>The sight that greeted my during my journey throughout the devastated train wagons was far worse than I could grasp.<br>Yes, even worse than that massacre at my high school caused by _Hideo Shimada_ and_ Mr. A_.

If the once human, _carcasses_, weren't ripped apart by superhuman force, they would be a mesh of horribly disfigured flesh or skeletons that took a liking to half eaten chicken with pieces of flesh adorning them. That is if they were the target of my_ enemy_.

Those were the _lucky_ ones though believe it or not, since they didn't have to suffer for long..  
>Though the shattered fragments of my once bountiful humanity would <em>obviously<em> veto that notion entirely.

As I progressed further back the wagons of the ravaged train the stream deceased began to wither and the flow of living, yet _anguished_ humans would increase.

Even though I become as heartless as I am during the last couple of years, I just _couldn't_ abandon them.

So I tried to _save _them..

Oh man..  
><em>That<em> in it self must be the biggest_ joke_ of the century, as I could do nothing as more and people passed away in agony and despair. Just more and more blood on the hands of the _non-human,_ Shinichi Izumi. There was absolutely _nothing_ I could do to ease their pain or answer to their final worries, or aid them to find their loved ones, as I was already searching for Satomi myself.

I began to beat myself up over it, _again and again,_ with each child, man, woman and elderly person that died in my arms.

I remember every single one of their names, and I will continue to do so, as they lent me my very first clue among this devastation.

Most of their stories contradicted each other _greatly_, yet there was a reoccurring element present in most of their recollections.

"_Ghouls.._" I mumbled absent minded, as I continued to vault over various ruined seats that obstructed my path.

I have not a single clue what I am up against, though the the term itself seems to buzz latent memories in my mind, although no worthwhile data about ghouls seemed to conjure in my head, sadly..

From what I heard, they're superhuman.. _No_..

Rather _Supernatural_ in nature. Their prowess far exceed any parasite I've encountered, as the ghouls were able to afflict this kind of damage to the train in _mere_ minutes, a high-speed train that traveled many, many miles faster than _I_ could even fathom.

I felt extremely anxious to head into combat against such overwhelming opponents.  
>One wrong move and I could end up like a young girl who's name is also burnt in my memories.<p>

_Legless.._

I begin to recall adversaries who might be able to compete with these inhuman enemies, my mind immediately to jumped to the _most capable one_.

_Gotou__.._

_'Well, maybe Gotou could match their raw power.'_ I over analyzed, I respond to my analysis by slapped my forehead in slight agitation.

_'The fourth time.. The fourth time I catch myself admiring him this week.'_ And then I brushed away these uncomfortable thoughts as something new spins in my point of view.

A young woman, slender and tall, in her late twenties or early thirties, lies sprawled across the ruined wagon.  
>Her hair was as brown as the outer shell of a coconut, it was loosely tied towards the left side of her, with 3 flowers sprucing it up.<br>Her eyes shared the same shade of brown that her hair has.  
>She was garbed in a beige poncho with a white scarf enriching it.<br>The mother also wore a long brown skirt that fell past her knees, embellished with small leather shoes.

She seemed to be holding a young girl in her arms, not older than 10 years, I presumed.

Just like her mother she had coconut brown hair and eyes.  
>Her locks were straight, and bangs nearly fell in front of her eyes, it was further beautified by her white hair band, with a clover symbol.<br>The child donned a mocha brown blouse with black butterflies printed on it, her jeans were plain, average and a dull gray, topped with brown leather shoes similar to her mother, yet smaller.

Then a pang of awareness _welted_ me,_ hard_, like an immovable object hitting a unstoppable force. It had to be _them_..

_The mother and child that caused my heart to spiral into a uncontrollable flux._

I instinctively rushed over, I didn't even register my movements until I was already there.  
>I crouched, and leaned forward, allowing the distance between my ear and her lips to shorten intensely.<p>

_Wheeze.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Pant.._

Good, she was still breathing, albeit a tad faintly. I whirled my cranium to the child and checked her breathing.

_'She seems to be alright too.'_ I thought with relief.

I then wondered..

_'Why are they fine? The wagons I've passed up to this point had either been taken by the dead or the barely living.'_

I took a moment survey the state of being these two were flung into. Both of clothing had been torn to shreds, yet there weren't any scrapes, burns or any of the severe wounds I've seen on the other survivors.

Ditto for the child in her arms, damaged clothes, but no open wounds of any kind, heck not even internal wounds.

_'Either they were blessed by the gods.. Or they are **parasites**.'_ The thought caused me to instinctively take a step back.

_'Are they really..?'_ I thought doubtfully.

After a minute of plainly staring at the unconscious duo, I sprung into action.

With haste I scanned around for a quick exit and I spot one of the entryway doors on its hinges, nearly swaying under its own weight.

I place a well coordinated kick at the doors causing it topple over and hit the tracks bellow, I made sure not use any excess power as there could be hostiles watching me, trying to gain the upper hand on me, I confirmed one last time if the tracks were safe enough for the three of us.

I rushed to the young mother, and wrapped my arms around her body and made sure her young daughter was snuggly pressed against her, but the mother began to wake in my hold.

I remain stoic and cold as the woman stirred in my arms, and locked her eyes with mine.

"_Anata_.. Is that you?" The mother purred softy.

I remain suave and calm as she affectionately referred to me as her husband in a derogatory term, which was shared through our homeland's tongue.  
>Believe me, I would like nothing more than to simply state that I wasn't her husband and be done with it and move on as if it never happened.<br>Yet, anyone with a little shred of sympathy and life experience could ascertain from the woman's expression alone, that she was suffering.

And I could somewhat guess _what_ her predicament was.

_'Either her husband was sick or perhaps injured or.. He could be in another world right now.'_ I hypothesized coldly.

So.. I couldn't get it over my chest to deny her _this_, _moment of longing_.  
>Thus I remained silent and quietly accept the role given to me.<p>

The woman smiles wryly and her eyes flutter before closing entirely.

"What is your name,_ anata_?" She muttered softly.

Feeling pride and old memories swell within me, I kindly answered..

"_I am __Shinichi.. Shinichi Izumi_."


	3. Chapter 3 - Monotonous Vista

_**Author Notes**_

**Woohoo!**

**[10k words milestone achieved!]**

Today, I'll explain a tad bit of the structure I've created for ABBW.

This story will be mainly focusing on Shinichi's state of humanity and sanity during the ghoul conflict in the 20th ward, he will see many truths along the way, these truths will shape him in a whole new person entirely.

Also, the incarnation of Shinichi Izumi I'm trying to present is a post-Parasyte future Shinichi, who is comprised out of both the anime version as well as the manga version. He has hardened himself greatly after the events of Parasyte and strives to become stronger in order to protect everyone that allows him to feel like a human being once again.

But, Shinichi won't be the only one we dive into, A variety of other characters will be explored as well, such as Rize and Kaneki.

Tokyo Ghoul will receive the same treatment as Parasyte, it is a mixture of both the anime as well as the manga, but deviations in the chronological order of events will occur and entirely new arcs will be created too.

There will also be OC's. _Now, I know what you're thinking!  
><em>But these OC's only play a minor/intermediate role in this fanfic, I can't elaborate on why I've created them as it could spoil a future character dynamic I'm trying to set up. I can assure you these characters are in no way Mary-Sues or Gary Sues. I hope you can enjoy them during the duration of the story.

I hope this enlightens you a bit more about where I am leading this story.

This chapter is significantly larger than I had anticipated, so see it as an apology for posting the 2nd chapter as late as I did.

As always, _I wish you all lots of reading pleasure._

* * *

><p>[Chapter 3 - Monotonous Vista]<br>**Rize POV**

A loud sigh escaped my lips as I arrived at, yet again, _another damned train station_, is it just me or is every single station I passed smeared in the same darned color. It's like the same damn song over and over..

_'White... I hate the color white.' _I mused to myself with annoyance, I couldn't stop myself from sighing, _yet again_.

I closed the copy of my book,_ Dear Kafka_, and returned into my handbag.

_'I wonder why humans cling so badly to order and stability, it never works out in their favor. So why bother?' _I asked myself out of sheer curiosity.

I shake my head, there was no point in worrying about that kind of stuff, it's not like it mattered at all. Not for _me_ anyway.. Nor would I receive an answer from myself, after all.._ I'm not human_.

I am a _ghoul_, the natural predator of the sons of mankind. I am Rize the_ voracious,_ the_ gluttonous, _the_ endascious, _the_ ravenous_. I am Rize the_ Binge Eater_.

But even_ I_ have my own _nemesis._

Yet another sigh escaped my lips as I sag backwards into a more comfortable position, my seat squeaked in response to the added weight that my body delivered.

_'This is all just too boring.. Way.. Too.. **Boring**.' _I nearly screamed inside my tired mind, whilst adjusting my translucent glasses.

Oh, _boredom_. My worst enemy, humans or even ghouls don't even come close to this contender. It went everywhere I went, stalking me like a shadow in the night, _without fail_ and _without fatigue_.

_'In all honesty, I'd rather be listening to that bumbling idiot, Banjou, rather than looking at these languor shades of white.' _I conceived with large amount of apathy.

I turned my head lazily at the window, to try and take in more of my surroundings.

_Dull white tiles_, _boring benches_, _distasteful people_. Would it_ kill_ someone to just give me some blasted fun.

A loud thud spread itself through the wagon I am sitting in. A sharp shrill scream pierced my ears, followed by the perplexed stares of most of the passengers. Most of them slipped forwards trying to see what is going on, and I started to get interested as well.

I lifted myself up, swept away by _interest_, unearthed by my primordial desire, _the thirst of knowledge_. I swerved my way through the panicking horde of frail, weak and feeble humans, my eyes then drooped.

What I saw was a young man, not much older than twenty, I presumed. He was struggling to breathe and stay conscious. Yet, with each passing second the crowding intensified and the adolescent's efforts turned more and more futile.

I stared into his eyes, and his eyes found mine.

...

...

...

_'No way..'_

If this was a sign that some higher deity existed, I would turn into a cultist, _right now_.

A devious smile encroached my face, my body began to heat up. I felt _exhilarated_..

No, _Intoxicated_..

No, not even that.. I felt _euphoric_.

I licked my lips, my Kakugan started to act up. My eyes burn, with every moment I try to hold _this sensation_ in.

_'I **can't**!' _I roared in my mind.

_'Oh I **can't**!' _I cried desperately.

And then it finally happens, my eyes _darken_ and a distinctive red hue intruded my vision.  
>I could feel this boy's eyes gazing into my true being, my <em>final form<em>.

And..

It feels so_ wonderful_!

This is the first time a human intrigued me so much as he does right now, I want to learn _more_ about him.. _More_..

_'More..'_

And _More.._

_And More!_

_'More**More**MoreMoreMore**More**MoreMoreMoreMore**More**MoreMoreMoreMore**MORE**!'_

I wanted this boy _more_ than anything this world could offer me, if I weren't trying to escape the plethora of_ doves_ at this very instant, I would have shred this train to pieces, smaller than a_ toothpick_, just to get to _him_, but I can wait.. _I'll bide my time_.

I repress the urge of longing, and gradually I felt the red hue decimated from my vision.

''I'm going to _enjoy_ this.'' I whispered euphorically, as I watched the young man pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Satomi POV<strong>

"Shinichi! Shinichi-kun!" I screeched with complete horror coursing through me.

I shake the unconscious body of Shinichi _wildly_, urging the unconscious youth to wake.  
>Fear keeps converging within myself, along with dread, paranoia and<em> tears<em>.

_'Please.. Please stay alive!'_ I plead desperately within myself, as salty fluids drizzle away along the sides of my cheeks.

I brought down my body to brush my ear against Shinichi's lips, hoping to note any indication of breathing.

_Pant.._

_Exhale.._

_Gasp..**  
><strong>_

Time passes and I find myself_ immobilized_, simply listening to my boyfriend's breathing.  
>Each breath he exhaled calmed my fear gradually, then uncertainty strikes me again, until his chest heaves upwards, calming my weak nerves yet again.<br>It was a constant cycle of dread, that _repeated_..

_Again.._

_And Again.._

_And Again.._

_And Again.._

I slithered my auditory organ down to his wide chest, I tentatively listen to the sound of his_ life_, Beseeching that he was just fine.

_'Oh.. No.. This isn't good.'_ I realized and fear begins to flood my mind, and worry for my inhuman boyfriend shrouded my mind.

Shinichi's heart was beating at a alarming rate, so fast in fact, that it grated my feeble ears, I sat there for a while overwhelmed by uncertainty till..

_'I have to call an ambulance!'_ I apprised fearfully, nearly shaking in my own skin.

I checked the pockets of my skintight jeans in a very frenzied manner, nearly tearing out them out in both my jeans as well as my cardigan.

_'It's not here! Where! Where is it?!'_

And then it finally _snapped_.

My pockets lets loose, a _sickening_ tear wailed through the wagon I was stationed in. The stress finally got to me, causing the overwhelming worry for Shinichi to _dictate_ my actions.

Time seems to fold inside itself from my perspective, my perception of time was rickety at best, as seconds turned feel like minutes, and as minutes felt like hours.

I was so _in trance_ that I didn't even notice the multitude of masses simply_ leering_ at me, all of them completely halted in their movements due to the _Bystander Effect_. Such as a mother and daughter, they just stared at me with this, _dumbfounded look_, that really started to exasperate me really quickly.

And soon enough I my exasperation transformed into_ fury_.

_'How could they just stare at me and Shinichi, when his life may be in jeopardy!'_ I thought with rage continuously building up inside me.

Now, usually I can take quite some hits before someone can get me angry, but the useless waste of a life can grind my gears more than _anything in the world_.

And if I wasn't going to do something _very soon_, than Shinichi might _die_, for real..

_'I don't want to lose him..'_

_'I can't lose him..!'_

''**CALL THE AMBULANCE DAMMIT**!'' I vehemently yell atop of my lungs.

The convoy of dumbfounded people seemed to realize what they've been doing all this time and most of them grab their individual cellular devices and start dialing '110', the number of Japan's emergency service.

''Shinichi!'' I shouted again at the youth, yet, no response came from the unconscious adolescent.

''Is there a doctor in this wagon!'' I cried, desperately looking into my surroundings for anyone who volunteered.

Most of the people who weren't either calling '110' or are simply still in shock, stepped away, indicating to me that they weren't what I was searching for. I turn my head to the next set of people and they_ followed_..

And _another set followed_.

Until no one was standing except a woman with lavender purple hair and translucent glasses. My eyes widen and my mouth dropped to let the word flow from my mouth, but_ then_-

''Sorry, _toots_. I ain't a doctor, nor do I have any medical knowledge.'' The woman replied coldly, while adjusting her translucent glasses, simply standing where she was.

-She crushed my hopes _like it was nothing_.

The door that separated one wagon from another was swung open with an unholy force, nearly smacking it off its hinges. Loud 'gasps' were audible through this wagon, most of the passengers were frightened by both that noise and the one that would soon follow..

In the corner of my eye I spotted a rather tall individual, he was also quite young and slim. His hair is colored in a very _dirty_ blond manner, and the tips bordered to a shade of brown you would often see in _dirt_, his eyes were hazel but they were nearly glowing too.  
>He was dressed to<em> kill<em>, wearing a simple black beanie, a black and yellow diagonally striped hooded jacket, topping it with a baggy pair of black trousers with a very low crotch, he wore various black belts on his sleeves and wore yellow sneakers as well.

''I GOOOOOOOOOT THE DOC, YA!'' The young man shouted elatedly while he ran towards me, I recognized him immediately, It was the man Shinichi had a dispute with before, the same guy who keeps flirting with me.

I was going release my anger at him in _waves_ until I saw the new person joining his side, I was caught off guard when the young man began introducing this new woman, he starts poking her arm until she retracted it, he laughs sheepishly before starting to speak.

''This is _Yisha Yu Zhu_-sensei. She is a doc, she can help ya out.'' He explains laconically.

The woman known as _Yisha Yu Zhu_ had auburn locks, yet she has the same east Asian features as anyone on this wagon.  
>For me it seemed like her hair <em>spewed fire<em>. Her hair was tied in a simple high ponytail, she wore a plain white blouse and a long black skirt that reached over her knees, topped with _red rimmed nerd-like glasse_s. Compared to tall, blond and _dim_ she seemed like a much more_ normal_ person.

_'It's good Shinchi is out cold, right now. If he was awake he would have probably slugged this guy in the face for being so rude earlier.'_

The woman simply nods to confirm what the man said about her, she then lowered her herself in a hasty bow. She _stared_ at me, and I flinch for being so suddenly thrown into attention. Her eyes looked kind of _lifeless_, as if I was staring in the eyes of a _dead fish_.

''Move!'' The woman ordered in a very _foreign sounding accent_, I wonder if it was a_ kansai dialect_ or something.

I comply, quickly scooting out of her way, though it did took me a couple of seconds to register her command.

I notice that the lavender haired woman shuffled a tad closer to us, she seems rather eager to keep an eye on us. But I didn't bother to say anything becau-

''Not breathing.'' the fire headed doctor interjected halfheartedly, as she placed her ear on Shinichi's lips, worry flooding on her pale face.

Plain _stupor_ coursed through my entire body, as my body shuts down after hearing those two simple,_ emotionless words_. It was as if my entire world was chucked away from my hands, the mirror of my life _smashed_ right in front of me. I stalled, and my mind kept repeating Yu Zhu's words.

_'Not Breathing'_

_'Not breathing. Not breathing'_

_'Not breathing. Not breathing. Not breathing'_

_'NOT-!'_

''**MA'AM**!'' The flame haired woman yelled in my face, and I was suddenly snapped out of my daze.

''Wha-?'' I tried to impose but the woman _interrupted_ me once again.

''I need you to perform chest compressions! You can do that right?" The Auburn woman asked with a stern expression, while she positioned herself just behind Shinichi's face.

''Yeah.. Yeah! I can do that.'' I responded absentmindedly.

I pushed my Shinichi's lifeless body, I steeled my mind, and repeated the motions I've learned in college some time ago, when I pursued my dream of being a nurse. I lifted his shirt upwards, exposing his most vulnerable spot,_ the scar_, my hands flowed to the center of his life, and I worked my hardest to save his_ precious_ life.

_'27.'_

_'28.'_

_'29.'_

_'30!'_

_'And now for the mouth-to-mouth.'_ I moved to Shinichi's lips...

_But.._

_I.._

_They.._

An enormous pang of jealousy and envy shot through me like a bullet as witness the flame haired woman wilting down to Shinichi and folding her lips over his. Her cheeks expanded and deflated, and in response Shinichi's chest magnified and drained according to her input.

Shinichi began to cough violently and a smile returned to my form, as he began to breathe in a normal fashion, he didn't wake, but I know that he will _live a little longer now_.

The woman preened her locks before facing me again, she looked at me in a disheartened matter. She opened her mouth to to say something.

But this time I _interrupted_ her..

I swung my arms around the woman in pure joy, tears of happiness streaming down my cheeks. My sobbing was, _uncontrollable_.

''_Thank you_.. T..Hank you.. Tha-nk You..'' I weeped heavily, my voice was drowned away by the loud sobs I released every second.

Yu Zhu stiffened in my embrace until after a moment she relaxes in my arms, she returned my hug, when she did I noticed her smile. She broke away and laid her hands on my shoulders, _staring deeply in my eyes once again_.

''_Bié kèqì_.'' She said in the most serene, yet foreign sounding voice I've ever heard, I wondered what language she spoke in..

'_Chinese_, _Vietnamese or Korean?'_

I guess it doesn't matter.

* * *

><p>Shinichi was peacefully resting in his seat, snoring almost in a <em>cute<em> manner. He looked so at peace this way, I smile as I caress his cheek.

''The two of you share a deep relation don't you, Murano-chan?'' The lavender haired woman quizzed curiously.

My smile turns into a full blown grin as I responded.

''Yes! He's my boyfr-.'' I covered my lips in abruptness. I glanced at the direction of the young man, who was dressed to_ kill_. Needless to say he didn't look _very happy_ at my revelation.

''Bloody_ bollocks_..'' The youth said with agitation, he dragged his beanie over his eyes.

The lavender haired woman snickered evilly as she smacked the youth right upside the head. He nearly fell off his seat and I chuckled at the whole suddenness of the situation.

''The hell did ya that for, Kamishiro?!'' The boy wined angrily, rubbing the spot the woman slapped him.

''I just felt like it, _big baby_ Daiko-chan.'' The glasses wearing woman teased.

''Also it's Kamishiro-_san_ for you.'' She corrected sternly, whilst glaring daggers at the youth.

''Could you quit calling meh that, ya darn_ twit_!'' He shouted angrily, only earning more amused snickers from Kamishiro in return.

''By the way Daiko isn't written with the kanji for _big and child_. It's written with the kanji for _big and sit or stand astride_.'' Daiko explained with annoyance, clucking his tongue in Kamishiro's direction.

_Ah yes_, these two people seated in front of me were _Rize Kamishiro_ and _Nagayo Daiko_.  
>They were the people who aided me in lifting Shinichi back into his seat after Yu Zhu returned to her own wagon.<br>Yu Zhu was nice enough to ask the train conductor to stop the train and let us off so I can bring Shinichi to the nearest hospital, but it'll take a while for we will reach the next station.  
>Daiko and Kamishiro both volunteerd to aid me with Shinichi till then, and I accepted as I was <em>spent<em> from all the exhaustion regarding this situation.

''Thank you, Daiko-san and you too Kamishiro-san for helping earlier.'' I confessed politely.

Kamishiro simply smiled a warm simper in my direction, whilst Daiko lifted his beanie from his eyes, his eyes carried a _flirtatious_ glint.

''No worry, _sugar_. It was easy peasy.'' He added with a wink.

''_Y.. Yeah.._'' I responded, trying to not letting the goosebumps consume both my body _and_ voice.

Silence reigned over us for a while, till Kamishiro broke it by grabbing a book out of her handbag. I could vaguely make out the title, _Dear Kafka_.

''Oh! You read the works of _Sen Takatsuki_ too, Kamishiro-san.'' I blurted out loud before I realized that I did so.

Kamishiro rose her head, light from outside reflected on her glasses, thus veiling her eyes, she looked at me in a stoic manner.

''You read _her_ works?'' She quizzed curiously.

''Oh not me, but Shinichi is a fan of her writing style.'' I answered honestly.

''_I see_.'' Her eyes drifted to the unconscious boy, her lips curled ever so slightly.

She looked out of the window and suddenly she closed the book she had just opened moments ago. She closes her eyes, and took a strong whiff of the stale wagon air.

_'That's.. Vague.' _I commented deep within my mind.

''Big baby Daiko-chan, Murano-chan. I'll be leaving you two to your own devices for a bit.'' She started in a lackluster tone.

This prompted me to raise my eyebrows in confusion, looking at Daiko, he too had confusion written plainly across his face.

''Huh? Why ya leaving, Kamishiro?'' The youth questioned perplexed.

''It's Kamishiro-_san_.'' The woman spat with annoyance, emphasizing the '-san' part of her sentence.

''I'm just going to the restroom.'' The lavender haired woman elucidated briefly.

With that she stood up took her handbag with her and left us alone, and for a while neither of us spoke. Then I _wondered_..

_'How did Daiko-san find Yu Zhu-sensei so soon?' _

''Oh? Trying to gen meh up aren't ya? Eh.. I'll comply.'' The youth suddenly started.

_'Wait I didn't say a thi-!' _

...

_'I spoke my thoughts out loud didn't I?' _I realized, I slapped my own forehead at my own lack of discreetness.

_'No wonder Shinichi felt troubled to tell me about Migi, I kinda blurt out what I think..' _I mused embarrassedly.

''So I was like yelling in the other wagons, ya. Searching for a doc, and Yu Zhu actually found meh instead, ya.'' He enlightened.

''Oh I see..'' I muttered.

''Thing is though, she is really parky. She wouldn't even say more than a single word to meh, ya. So I decided to put a sock in it before she and I would get in a row.'' Daiko elucidated even further.

''Uhu..'' I mouthed aloofly.

''Guess the woman is so much of a _cock up_, ya. Perhaps all she needed was a _good snog_, ya.'' Daiko added with a amused grin, laughing at his own statement.

''_R.._ _Right_..'' I responded, whilst rolling my eyes in their sockets.

* * *

><p><strong>Rize POV<strong>

I stride forwards, passing each wagon at my very own pace until I've reached my very own destination. I stood before the restroom and_ thought_.

_'Shall try to make it at least a half-truth?'_

I beamed, as I walked past the restroom and towards the origin of my ever growing unease.

The very moment I sat across Murano and next to Daiko, I knew that something was very _off_, after all, the air in the wagons of the train were stale and murky. Yet, a new scent formed, it was irony and ominous and I could recognize it even if I were_ dying_ at this very moment.

It was the _delicious_ scent of _spilled blood_, and there was_ lots and lots of it_.

Only one type of being carries such an _intense_ blood scent, they were the same as _I_.

_Ghouls._

I adjusted my glasses, took a deep breath and took on what I'd like to call my 'Glutton persona'. I wasted no time, I pushed the door open with _superhuman_, no, _supernatural_ strength, it was easily extirpated and the remnants of the former door scattered through the final wagon.

I stepped inside, pride and confidence overflowing in the way walked. All eyes were forced on me, I rose my head upward and took a long and deep drag through my nostrils.

A _heavenly_, _enticing_ scent flooded through me, it as if I took a bite from_ Elysium_ itself.

''I see, you started the _corpse party_ without me, isn't that right?_ Aogiri Tree_.'' I bellow almost seductively as I drooped my head to a normal position, the red hue took a hold of my vision as I glanced around.

_'Ah.. Red.. My favorite color.'_

The floor I stood was caked in blood, pieces of raw, mangled flesh were strewn about nearly everywhere, consuming the once proper wagon. Human carcasses were in plenty of numbers. It took all of my willpower not to dig in and enjoy the grub laid out in front of me.

I couldn't do that because, all their eyes radiated a _horrible killing intent_.

And I knew that _I was their target_.

''If it isn't the _venerable Rize the gluttonous_. Just who we were _looking for_.'' One of 18 figures spat out menacingly, as blood trickled from their red cloaks.

Kagune sprouted from all 18 of them, 7 _Bikaku-Types_, 4 _Ukaku-Types_, 2 _Rinkaku-Types_ like myself and finally 5_ Koukaku-Types_. I armed myself with my own Kagune, 4 long Rinkaku-Type tentacles. It seems they are trying to capitalize on my weakness against _Bikaku-Types_. No biggie, this will be over soon enough.

I smile with great exuberance, as I readied myself for fierce combat.

_'Seems like this day will be fun after all.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Satomi POV<strong>

''So as I was saying, ya..'' Daiko interjected rudely.

I sighed vociferously, I honestly didn't feel like listening to Daiko's delinquent exploits any longer.

''Could you _please_ stop, I know you like to talk about your exploits but I don't wanna he-!'' I_ tried_ to say but..

The train started to quiver uncontrollably, luggage flew around in our wagon, Daiko fell from his seat, the other passengers screamed in fright. I instinctively dive for Shinichi's body and I was able to save his head from meeting the floor, _again_.  
>I yell as the rumbling intensified into sheer convulsions, I could see people being hit in head with the luggage that was flying around, luckily for me, Shinichi, Daiko and I were low to the ground and could avoid most of the ongoing havoc.<p>

''What the bloody arse is going on, ya?!'' Daiko exclaimed as a suitcase nearly clipped his head.

''Murano! Get the bloody bollocks down!'' Daiko yells as he jumps right on top of me, the sound of metal grazing was loudly chucked through the entire wagon.

Wind caressed my face as rose up and..!

_'Wind?' _

"_Oh my god_..'' The entire top half of the wagon cut off, allowing the winds to blow in face, I heard the screams various passengers, but I was too frightened to turn around and witness the horror myself.

''We gotta leg it, ya. To another wagon, we'll die if we stay here!'' Daiko screams.

I didn't even bother to respond, as I slugged Shinichi's arms over my shoulders, and began shuffling towards the nearest wagon, making my way through the panicking convoy.

"Shite!'' Daiko yells as he ran the other way, to wards the epicenter of the carnage.

''Where the heck are going?!'' I yell, but my efforts were in vain as he couldn't hear over the raging winds, and pushed further and further away from him.

...

_'Should I follow him?' _I questioned myself.

''Ma'am!'' a young girl yelled.

I turned my head towards the sound and spotted a young girl with coconut brown hair gesturing me to come to her.

I made my way towards her, and entered another wagon. The girl aided me with carrying Shinichi inside, and young woman, who I recognized as Yu Zhu supported me, by swinging Shinichi's arm over her shoulder. I'm glad to see the woman is safe during this chaos.

''Hinami, to your mom! This is everyone.'' Yu Zhu ordered firmly.

The young girl nodded as she ran forwards away from the ongoing concflict, running towards a young woman who I assumed was her mother.

Most this wagon was empty, it seemed it was evacuated quite efficiently. Yu Zhu and I carried Shinichi all the way to the next wagon till I dropped the bombshell.

''Yu Zhu-sensei! Daiko-san and Kamishiro-san is still back there.'' I said with worry coiling in my voice.

She laid down Shinichi's arm, and _stared_ at me deep in the eyes.

''You to safety. I'll go.'' She urged, in her foreign accent, pointing to what she described as 'safety'.

She ran towards the carnage soon after, leaving me all by my _lonesome_.

I felt worried leaving her all by herself, but Shinichi was all I cared for right now. _His life takes priority for me_.

I was about to open the door to the next wagon but _then_..

_The wagon started to tilt upwards!_

I grabbed a metal pole and tried to hold myself still the best I could, but gravity pulled strongly at Shinichi, forcing him from my hold. I could only watch in terror, as I saw him slide away from me. I let go of the pole, decisive about chasing Shinichi.

But then fate struck me, _hard_.

I think the train collided with something, as all the downwards momentum I had was suddenly reversed into a wholly different kinetic force. I was flung like rag-doll, and I could barely witness the seat I was flying into before my vision faded to black, ending my _struggle_.

* * *

><p>Pain was the first sensation I perceived as started to wake.<p>

_'It hurts, my legs..' _I whimpered in my thoughts.

I couldn't feel anything from them other than pain. My senses felt dull, and I knew I wouldn't stay awake for long.

My eyes began to flutter, as I hear footsteps closing in.

_'Help me..' _

''...'' I tried to utter these thoughts the best I could, but nothing escaped my lips. I felt paralyzed, and I was forced to give in to whatever was approaching me.

''_My.. My.._ Look who have here..'' A voice whispered.

My eyes felt_ heavy_.. _So very heavy.. I.._

_I.._

''It's good that_ I_ found you, I was getting _hungry_ anyway!'' The voice crackled deliriously.

I couldn't even _feel_ fear anymore, as I was already drifting to another place.

_'Shin.. Ichi..'_ Was my last thought before it all faded to blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>An Important Announcement!<strong>

* * *

><p>Due to the fact that I've received both PM's as well as Reviews stating that it would be best if I would change to a third-person narrative instead of the current first-person narrative, I've decided to change it up and spend some time revising my previous work to root out these flaws.<p>

It might take a while, since real life is currently holding me captive as of yet..

I'm planning to fuse chapter 1 and 2 into one mega chapter, making this chapter _the new chapter 2_ and the next update will be registered as _chapter 3._

I will update everything all at once, the moment everything is ready. I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience, I'll work as fast I can.

I suggest that you might want to re-read the revised chapter, but it isn't completely necessary as much of the plot won't be edited as far as I know.

_Now, then I wish all of you lots of reading pleasure in the future._

_GinMerric_


End file.
